Remember my name . .
by athene-chan
Summary: A beautiful young girl, Tikal, has an encounter with a Saiyan prince! Years later, will she remember him? Oh but of course! ^^ My third fic..Please R&R!! This ones for you, Tikal-chan!


// This is a fanfiction about the coupling of Tikal, a character made up by my bestfriend, and Vegeta. ^.^ Enjoy! And please comment. XD //  
  
"Hey, Krillin, i'm gonna go explore this place.", Tikal said, as she clutched her dragonball in her arms. "You and Gohan just chill here.", she looked over at the shorter human, and smiled. Krillin frowned nervously. "You be careful..Don't go too far.", he replied. "Jeez..Don't act like your my father, Krillin-kun. I can take care of myself, ya know! I'm a tough girl.", she told him with a grin. Laughing slightly, Krillin shook his head. "I'll see ya later.", Tikal said, as she flew off. "Good luck..", Krillin mumbled uneasily.  
  
As she flew over the planet, Tikal gazed down at the ground below with her sparkling brown eyes. Holding the dragonball to her chest, she scanned the horizon. "This is a beautiful land..", she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she felt as if there was something..Or someone, following her. "... Krillin, if that's you, stop being a dork. I'll be fine.", she yelled, without bothering to look over her shoulder. Silence. "..Krillin-kun?", she asked. Feeling nervous, she stopped in mid-air, and whirled around only to be face to face with none other than the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta. "W-Who are you?", she asked.  
  
Smirking slightly, Vegeta came to a halt as well. "That information will be of no use to you, after I kill you..", he stated. Tikal tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair swaying in the slight wind. "Hold it.. What do you want? I was just minding my own business..", she said. Vegeta arched an eyebrow, and crossed his arms. "I want the dragonball. Now, hand it over if you wish to have your life spared, woman.", he told her. Tikal shrugged her shoulders. "This old thing? Krillin never did tell me what it was for..It must not be important. Here ya go, take it. Just don't hurt me.", she replied. "Catch.", with that, she tossed the dragonball in Vegeta's direction. Catching it with one hand, Vegeta smirked. You're not very smart, are you?, he thought to himself. As he turned to fly away, he called after her, "By the way, I am Prince Vegeta, of the saiyans. Remember that."  
  
"Don't worry, I will!", Tikal yelled after him. Chuckling to himself, Vegeta disappeared over the horizon. "Well, I guess i'll head back ..Don't want to worry ol' baldie.", Tikal mumbled, as she began to fly towards the direction of which she came.  
  
Later . .  
  
"WHAT?!??!!?", Krillin screamed in a high-pitched voice, his normally pale face turning a new shade of red. "I..Uh..Just what I said. This dude who called himself Prince Vegeta took it. Hey, you should be happy i'm still alive!", Tikal said. Gohan watched the two, with a blank look on his face. "Chill out, Krillin. She didn't know he's an evil prince.", Gohan told his friend. Tikal turned to face Gohan. "..Evil..?", she asked softly. "Yeah, EVIL.", Krillin wheezed. "We HAVE to get that dragonball back!", he shouted. Tikal frowned, and sat down next to Gohan. "Be my guest, I don't need it.", she told him.  
  
. . A few years later . .  
  
"Bulma-san? Mind if I use your bathroom?", Tikal asked cheerfully. Bulma nodded absentmindedly, as she recalled last night's dream of kissing Vegeta. "Thanks!", Tikal called over her shoulder, as she jogged inside, heading down the hall towards the bathroom. She opened the door, and walked inside. Suddenly, she screamed. "I-IT'S YOU!!", she exclaimed, backing into the doorway. Vegeta reached for a towel, found nothing. He had just finished his shower, and was about to dress himself when Tikal had barged in. "Grr..REMOVE YOURSELF AT ONCE!", he shouted, as he hid behind the shower curtain. "..F-Fine! I don't want to see that, anyway!", she shouted back, and slammed the door.  
  
As Vegeta stepped out from the shower curtain, he began to think. Where had he seen that face before? Namek! She was the girl who had foolishly given him her dragonball. He dried off his hair, and looked into the mirror, still thinking to himself. She was a beautiful lady, perhaps in her early twenties, he thought. He noticed that she had long blonde hair, and warm brown eyes. Smirking slightly, he noted that she seemed more pleasant than Bulma, from what he could tell. Perhaps, he would encounter her later.  
  
Outside . .  
  
"B-Bulma-san! There's a prince in your shower!", Tikal yelled, as she ran back outside, blushing. Bulma rolled her eyes. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. That's Vegeta, and he's going to be staying here for a while. He's cute, ne?", she asked, and suddenly perked up. "Wait, did you see him NAKED?", Bulma practically screamed. Tikal only blushed more. "Y-yes..", she said softly, and sat down next to Yamcha, who began to laugh. "Oohh..I bet he looks even better without clothes on..!", Bulma exclaimed. Yamcha's eyes widened, and he looked hurt. "I..I..Did I just say that outloud!?", Bulma asked, embarrassed. Tikal nodded, and ran back into Capsule Corporations, not wanting to get between Bulma and Yamcha.  
  
As she hung out in the hallway, she began to wonder exactly who was Vegeta, and what was he doing here? Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, and turned her head around. It was Vegeta. "You sure like to sneak up on people, ne?", Tikal joked. Vegeta smirked, and stood next to her. "Its become somewhat of a habit, when it comes to you.", he replied. Tikal began to laugh, but not at what Vegeta had said. It was his shirt, and it looked ridiculous! "..Is pink your favorite color or something, Prince?", she asked, giggling. Vegeta frowned, and looked down at his shirt. "T..That woman, Bulma..", he cringed at her name, "This is all her idea..Imagine, me, a warrior dressed as some sort of flower.", he replied.  
  
Tikal giggled a bit more, and blushed. "You look nice though.", she said. Vegeta looked curious for a moment, but shrugged it off. "Yeah..Well.. I'll be going now.", he replied, and began to walk away. "Hey..", Tikal began. Vegeta turned around. "Want to sit by me at dinner? The whole Z-gang is going to be there.", she asked him. Vegeta smirked, and agreed. "Tell me your name, and it might be arranged..", he replied. "It's Tikal!", she called after him as he walked away. "Tikal..", he tried out the word, and disappeared down the hall.  
  
"Tikal.", he repeated. It was a nice sounding name, he thought. A nice sounding name, for a nice looking lady. He frowned. Love should be the last thing on his mind! But, he had to admit that this woman was as lovely as they come, maybe more. Frowning further, he shook his head at his thoughts.  
  
That evening . .  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!", Bulma yelled. "Dinner-time! Get downstairs!", she called from the base of the stairs, before stepping into the dining room. At the large table, sat Gohan, Goku, Krillin, Chichi, Piccolo, and Yamcha. Tien and Chaoutzu backed out at the very last minute. Tikal and Bulma began to serve, just as Vegeta headed down the stairs. "Oh, hi Vegeta!", greeted Tikal, as she handed Goku a heavy plate of food, which he downed in a second or so. "Good evening, woman.", he told her. "Hey Veggie! Sit down!", Bulma told him. Vegeta took an empty seat. When everyone had been served, Bulma and Tikal both sat next to Vegeta, who was in the middle. "Mm..Bulma, this is delicious!", Chichi said. "Thanks! But Tikal helped, you know.", Bulma told everyone.  
  
Tikal smiled, and blushed as everyone began to compliment her on an excellent dinner. Even Piccolo, who rarely spoke, agreed that the dinner was delicious. "Yeah, she cooks even better than ChiChi!", Goku made the mistake to say infront of his wife, who glared at him. "Oh, so you'd rather have Tikal cook for you, then? I see how it is..", Chichi told her husband. "Oh mom..", Gohan whispered, and Chichi closed her mouth. Yamcha leaned back in his chair, and grinned. "Well..I'll be going now. Seeya, everyone!", he said, and hopped up to leave.  
  
As the others began to say their thanks and also leave, Tikal began to clear the dishes from the table, as Bulma washed them. Vegeta cleaned off his hands with a napkin, and stood. Suddenly, the phone rang. "I'll get it!", Bulma yelled, and ran to the phone. She picked it up, and frowned as she heard what it was about. "Aw crap..I'm needed down at the lab, Tikal, do you think you could finish cleaning up?", she asked. "Sure, no problem, Bulma.", Tikal replied with a cheerful smile.  
  
After Bulma had left, Vegeta sat in his chair, watching Tikal clean the messy kitchen. She looked beautiful, even while she was working, he thought to himself. Tikal turned around to look at him, as she felt herself being stared at. "What?", she asked him. Vegeta smirked. "Nothing..Nothing at all.", he replied to her. "Oh, alright.", she said, and smiled. Turning off the sink, she brushed back her hair. "I'm all finished!", she announced. Vegeta stood and stretched his arms. "So, wanna hang out in the livingroom until Bulma-san comes back?", she asked him. "Sure, I don't see why not.", Vegeta replied with a shrug.  
  
They both walked side-by-side into the large livingroom, and Vegeta sat down on the white, leather couch. Tikal leaned over and lit the fireplace. "It's kind of cold in here at night.", she explained, and sat down next to Vegeta. "So..", Vegeta began. Tikal smiled. "I never thought that I would ever see you again.", she said. Vegeta smirked slightly. "Well, I did tell you to remember my name, didn't I?", he asked her. Tikal giggled. "Well, you know..", she said. Vegeta nodded, and leaned back. "Yes..I know.", he said. Tikal gazed at the fireplace, at the dancing flames and flickering embers. Vegeta looked at her, into her brown eyes which reflected the fire. Tikal turned to look at him, and blushed. "Why do you keep looking at me?", she asked him."  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "Why shouldn't I?", he asked her. She shrugged. "..I don't know..", she mumbled, embarrassed. "Don't be shy.", Vegeta told her, and touched her cheek with his hand. "Sorry..I can't help it.", Tikal said quietly, and blushed again. Vegeta found this funny, and leaned closer to her. "You know..You look very beautiful, for a human girl.", he stated. Tikal smiled slightly. "And..Um..You look very handsome for a ..Saiyan?", she said, and suddenly giggled. Vegeta smirked. "I suppose that is ment to be a compliment..", he said. Tikal nodded. Suddenly, Vegeta leaned a bit closer, and gave Tikal a kiss on the lips. "Mmph?!", Tikal's voice was muffled, and she pulled back, blushing red. Vegeta laughed slightly and kissed her again, for that was to be expected. This time, Tikal kissed him back, yet her heart was pounding underneath her shirt. She could feel Vegeta's hand still on her cheek.  
  
At that moment, the door, which happened to lead into the livingroom opened, and in stepped Bulma. "V-Vegeta..? ..TIKAL?", she exclaimed. Both Vegeta and Tikal pulled back at the very same time. Tikal blushed. "I..Um..", she began. Vegeta glared at Bulma for ruining their moment. "I've got to go..", Tikal told Bulma, and turned back to look at Vegeta. "I'll see you tomarrow..", she whispered into his ear. Vegeta caressed her cheek once again, and let her go. "See ya later, Bulma, Vegeta!", Tikal yelled, and hurried out the door, leaving a very shocked Bulma to stare at Vegeta, who simply smirked.  
  
// All done! XD! Lets just say in the near future, they become much more than friends! Well.. I suppose if ya really want, I can write a second part! D // 


End file.
